The present disclosure relates to data processing and network systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for printing, i.e., transferring and displaying, at least one digitized image to a digital multimedia presentation appliance.
Digital multimedia presentation appliances, such as digital picture frames, digital televisions and computer monitor displays, enable users to display digitized images which are obtained from sources, such as the world wide web, a paid service, a memory card, or a computing device (such as a digital camera), connected to the digital multimedia presentation appliance wirelessly or non-wirelessly, e.g., via a universal serial bus (USB) connection, and other means. Displaying a digitized or digital image on a display of a digital multimedia presentation appliance generally requires performing a workflow that is not familiar to most personal computer users. One workflow that is familiar to personal computer users is using a printing utility available on most software application programs for selecting a particular printer and printing to the particular printer.